Proving Her Wrong
by Narceine
Summary: I bet you haven't even gotten kissed by a girl!" Suigetsu would prove her wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey well I recently became obsessed with the character Suigetsu (he's so hot!) so I decided to pair him up with my favorite female character (Sakura) and got…..SuiSaku!! Yay! This couple needs some more love so I decided to write a story for it. Here it is!!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Suigetsu and Karin were walking through the woods that surrounded Konoha. They were about three hours to Konoha's main gate.

Karin was walking ahead of Suigetsu, examining her nails. Suigetsu was walking a foot behind her, sipping on water and humming to himself.

"I don't get why chicken-ass made us go together. He knows we don't get along." Suigetsu said.

"Don't call him chicken-ass!." Karin snapped. "But you have a point. He should have put you with Jugo, and I could go with him." She said, hearts in her eyes thinking about Sasuke.

"Well either way I'd be stuck with an animal."

That comment earned himself a good foot to the face.

"Ow! What the hell, Karin?!" Suigetsu cried, rubbing his nose.

"Suck it up. Anyway, couldn't you have just changed to water or something?" Karin asked.

"I wasn't expecting the hit!" Suigetsu whined.

"Oh shut up. I don't get why Sasuke picked you for the team." Karin scoffed.

"I don't get why he picked _you_. He even said there were plenty of other strong ninja he could have picked. Plus, I don't get why you go after him. He obviously doesn't like you." Suigetsu replied. Karin tried to kick him again, but he expected the hit that time, and turned himself to water to dodge the hit.

"Like your one to talk! I bet you've never even gotten kissed by a girl." Karin said and crossed her arms.

"Like you've gotten kissed by a guy?"

Karin stopped for a moment.

"Actually yes, I have."

Suigetsu snorted.

"Yeah right! Who would want to kiss you?"

"Plenty of guys! And you're one to talk. No girl would even want to be within a 10 mile radius of you!"

"Whatever. We should set up camp here for the night. You go look for firewood while I set up."

"Why do I have to look for firewood?" Karin asked. "_You _do it."

"Do you even know how to put up a tent?" Suigetsu asked. Karin paused for a moment, then turned to walk away.

"I'll get the wood…" She grumbled. Suigetsu chuckled and started putting up the tents. In about five minutes, he was done and Karin still hadn't come back.

"Wow, she really is useless."

Suigetsu layed down in the grass and looked up at the sky. It was sunset, and the sky was a blast of orange and pink and purple. Suigetsu thought it to be very calming.

There was a rustling in the bushes and a snap of a twig a few yards away from the campsite. He heard light footfalls coming toward the site. _'Karin' _he thought. He sensed the person's chakra, but it wasn't Karin's signature.

'_An enemy?' _Suigetsu thought to himself. He was about to reach for his sword, which he had leaned against a tree a few feet away, when a pink haired konoichi ran into the clearing. Suigetsu eyed her carefully.

The girl had pink hair that came to her shoulders and emerald colored eyes that you could get lost in for hours. She was obviously a konoichi from the chakra signature and the weapons pack on her hip and strapped to her thigh and hitai-ate. He looked at the headband. _'Sasuke's old village.'_

The girl took in her surroundings before letting her eyes fall on Suigetsu. Her emerald eyes widened slightly in not realizing that there was another present.

The girl finally noticed his chakra signature and his absence of hitai-ate. He was most likely an enemy. She was about to reach for a kunai what Suigetsu's voice cut her off.

"Kunai won't do anything to me. Don't bother, you'll just be losing more weapons." He said, smirking. The girl studied the man before her.

He had white hair with a slight touch of blue. His eyes were a brilliant shade of purple, matching the shirt he wore. She also noticed he had many water bottles strapped to him. She noticed the single fang that stuck out of his closed mouth. She found it slightly….cute. Suigetsu grinned when he noticed her staring at him, showing a row of pointy, shark-like teeth.

"Like what you see?" He asked, still grinning. The girl's cheeks grew hot and she tore her eyes away from him violently, almost causing herself whiplash.

"I see you're a konoichi. Strange hair color though, probably gives you away easily in stealth missions." Suigetsu said. The girl turned to glare at him, and he chuckled.

"It's not as bad as my teammate. He wears an orange jumpsuit." The girl said. Suigetsu chuckled harder at that.

"Strange team, you have."

"…yeah. You should see the rest of my team. I have my sensei, who wears a mask all the time and is always reading porn, and my pale-as-hell-social-retard of a teammate. Then my old teammate, who left, was the king of all emos. He had a chicken-ass haircut and would always mope around. I used to be in love with him…" She chuckled at her memories. "…but he didn't return the affection. He left me on a bench one night after I confessed my love to him with only a 'thank you' and went to go live with a pedophile snake sannin." She finished. Suigetsu was listening to the girl intently.

'_Emo-ness, chicken-ass haircut, pedophile snake, she couldn't be talking about Sasuke, could she?' _Suigetsu asked himself. Then he remembered Sasuke saying something about his old team back in Konoha, and the annoying girl with the pink…hair…..

Something clicked inside Suigetsu's brain as he registered who this girl was.

"Sakura Haruno…" It was more of a statement than Suigetsu meant it to be.

"H-how do you know my name?" Sakura asked, slightly frightened.

"Sasuke's teammate…"

"How do you know Sasuke?!" Sakura demanded, stepping forward, not noticing the rope tied to the ground to hold up the tent. Her foot caught on it and she went flying to the ground.

Sakura waited for her face to hit the rock hard ground, but it didn't. Instead her head hit something surprisingly soft and warm.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw purple fabric. She lifted herself up slightly to see what she had landed on. She had fallen on top of Suigetsu, who was now staring at her. Her face had hit his stomach, and her legs were around his waist. He was looking directly into her eyes, and she tried to look away. Her face turned red almost instantly as her brain had registered what had happened.

She had fallen.

She had landed on a complete stranger.

And this complete stranger was now looking at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk.

She is a _ninja_, goddammit! She shouldn't have tripped in the first place.

Suigetsu was watching her as her face turned a shade of red darker each moment. He could sense Karin's chakra coming closer. She was be here in about ten seconds and see them in this suggestive pose.

Suigetsu's mind drifted to the comment Karin had made earlier.

"_I bet you've never gotten kissed by a girl!"_

Suigetsu smirked. He would prove her wrong.

Karin would arrive in the clearing in four seconds, so he had to make this look convincing.

Suigetsu wrapped one of his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her so that she was lying on top of him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers forcefully. His other hand went to tangle in her pink locks. She gasped, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She didn't do anything for the first second, then she began wrestling with his tongue, grazing his sharp teeth several times with her tongue. Suigetsu smirked. Karin would be here-

"WHAT THE FUCK SUIGETSU?!"

-now.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Sooooooooo did you like it? I tried, but I'm not that great a writer. I tried my best. :] Please review. Reviews make me happy. They're what keep the sun in the sky. :D Yeah I'm a review whore. R&R!!!! Maybe if I get some reviews telling me to continue, I'll make it a two-shot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I've been getting reviews saying to continue this story so I've decided to write a two-shot.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"WHAT THE FUCK SUIGETSU?!"

Sakura gasped and pulled away from the boy she guessed was Suigetsu.

"What?" Suigetsu asked and shrugged. "You said I never kissed a girl, so I proved you wrong."

"…"

"…"

"So you made out with a random girl? A random _ninja_? She could be the enemy!" Karin growled at him. Suigetsu shrugged again.

"She's not an enemy. She's from Konohagakure." He said and pointed to Sakura's hitai-ate. Karin gasped.

"T-that's Sasuke-kun's old village…"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the two.

"You know I'm still here!! And how the hell do you know my old teammate?" She asked.

"You're Sakura Haruno…" Karin said, mostly to herself. Sakura heard and glared at her.

"How do you guys know my name?!" She asked.

"Sasuke's _our _teammate now." Karin said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Sakura gasped.

"S-so he really did….."

"Did what? Killed Orochimaru? Yep, he did that." Suigetsu replied. Sakura looked up at him.

There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I need my beauty rest." Karin said and turned away from the two. Suigetsu snorted.

"Like rest will do anything for _that _face."

He got another foot to the face as Karin walked back into her tent.

"Owwww!!!!!" Suigetsu whined, rubbing his nose. Sakura looked at him. He looked back with a questioning gaze.

"Why did you kiss me anyway?" Sakura asked finally. Suigetsu shrugged.

"Well, Karin said I had never kissed a girl, so I proved her wrong. It was just luck that you showed up." He said. Sakura glared at him.

"So if it wasn't me that came and it was some other random girl, you would make out with her?" Sakura asked, slightly offended. She did NOT like being used.

"Probably not. I was just lucky that I got a pretty girl to fall on top of me." Suigetsu said, smirking suggestively. Sakura blushed.

Suigetsu walked over to her and picked her up, bridal-style. He walked over to the tent that Karin didn't walk into and smirked at the girl in his arms.

"Let's finish what we started, shall we?"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**YAY! Well, sorry for the long wait, and sorry it's so short. I would write what they did **_**in**_** the tent, but I didn't for two reasons. 1.) I suck at writing lemons and 2.) I thought right there was a good place to end it. Please review and tell me if you liked it. I'm also thinking of doing another SuiSaku story. Tell me if you think I should. SuiSaku needs more love. 3**


End file.
